


Stand With Me

by birdwhythis



Series: Lost Light one shots [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, i love them, spoilers for lost light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: Ultra Magnus sees Rodimus' new paint job for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an work of fan fiction. Takes places something during Lost Light #1. I actually wrote this like in December after I read LL #1. Then i finally typed it up now.

It took a while but the paint job finally dried. Rodimus stretched and twisted to look at all angles of his frame. The purples and blue seemed to gleam instead of sparkle like old red and oranges of his old paintjob. He liked it. It suited to how he felt.

He really ought to think Drift. Again. It would have been the fifth or sixth time. And it might have been over doing it. And maybe a part of it he still felt so guilty that he didn't go get Drift after everyone found out about the Overlord incident. It was one of the things that ate at his spark out during his recharge cycles. Nyon. His mission back at Ki-Aleta. Drift. All he had to do was send some bots to find and bring him back. Added Ratchet to the group since the medic would have no problems dropping everything to find him. Drift would have been ecstatic. But Rodimus was glad that Ratchet took it upon himself to get Drift back. To do something that he was too coward to do.

And he had gotten Drift's forgiveness. Maybe he didn't deserve but he got it. And he'd try not to frag it up again.

He was curious about Drift's reaction to seeing Ratchet again, knowing that Ratchet came specifically for him. The shock? The relief? Rodimus knew about Drift's little crush on Ratchet and he long suspected before he exiled Drift that medic liked him back. And seeing how he caught them swapping energon and groping each other a couple times in the makeshift medbay when they thought no one was around.

He still hadn't gotten much out of Drift himself, but he could imagine their steamy make out and fragging sessions they could have been having abroad their shuttle alone. Once he takes command of the Lost Light again, he'd try to get Drift to talk to him about it.

"Rodimus?"

Rodimus jumped, clutching his chest, "Oh primus, Magnus! You scared me for an moment."

Before Ultra Magnus would have corrected him.  _Ultra Magnus. Not just Magnus._ He turned to the entrance and saw that Magnus hadn't actually came in yet.

"I addressed the bots that the Necrobot saved about the current events. I'm worried about the decepticons he saved," Magnus stepped inside the room. He was looking at datapad so he hadn't notice Rodimus or at least what he currently looks like. 

"I'm sure, they'll be okay.I It's not like there's a lot of them."

"Still I highly suggest that we-," Magnus looked away from his datapad and down at him. And froze, eyeing Rodimus up and down. "You changed your paint job."

"Yeah," Rodimus shuffled his pedes.

"Oh," Magnus was still staring at him. Rodimus couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did he hate it? Rodimus' chest felt tight. 

"Do ya like it?" Rodimus tried to smile, feeling like it was rusted and stiff.

"Uh yeah, it look...nice." Magnus' voice turned more serious, "Is there a reason for it?"

Rodimus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Magnus pointed at his now gray badge, "This is more than Skids and Ravage, right?"

"It's a part of it."

"Rodimus..."

"It's for Getaway," Rodimus whispered, hugging himself.

Magnus looked confused.

"It means a promise to kill," Rodimus said, grinding his denta. Just thought of Getaway had him trying to control his anger. 

"Magnus' optics widened, "You're going to kill Getaway. Are you serious."

"More than I have been my entire life," Rodimus scowled.

"Uh," Magnus started.

"I don't want to hear it that what I plan to do is wrong. That there are better way. He took everything from me. My ship. Almost my life. My friend's life. My purpose in life. That was all I had. And he took it from me," Rodimus gave a short harsh laugh, "Except my crew apparently didn't want me as captain."

"To be honest, I think they mostly wanted Megatron off the ship."

Rodimus glared at him, "Not helping."

"Sorry," Magnus placed his servo on Rodimus' shoulder. 

"Remember back on Luna-1. When I confessed to you about Overlord..." Rodimus paused to wrap his arms around himself. "That I'll change? Be a better captain. I didn't change, did I?" He laughed again. 

"Well, I wouldn't say..."

"Don't flatter me. I didn't. With Optimus and Megatron, I just let myself stay the same. I went back to being immature and reckless. Not like an captain."

"Rodimus, you're an good captain."

"Not an great one. I need to be better," Rodimus closed his optics.

"I believe in you."

Rodimus opened his optics.

Magnus pulled Rodimus close, wrapping his arms around him. Rodimus stiffened for an moment before relaxing. He pressed his face against Magnus' chassis, nuzzling it and hugging him back.

"You didn't lose everything, you have me. You have everyone here," Magnus said, "But especially me. I'm with you no matter what."

"Thank you," Rodimus smiled up at him. 

Magnus cupped Rodimus' cheek, "I do really like the colors."

Rodimus blushed.

"Besides," Magnus lifted up his arm, "We match."

Rodimus chuckled, "Was that a joke?"

"I've been practicing."

Rodimus grinned, "Really?"

"Yes, earlier, I told the new bots that they need to transform into their beast modes."

Rodimus started laughing.

"So it was good?"

"Yeah."

Magnus smiled.

"Good job, big guy." Rodimus tugged onto Magnus' shoulders. Magnus bent his head down. Rodimus leaned onto his tipey toes to give Magnus an kiss on the lips. Magnus kissed him back, running his servos down Rodimus' frame. His servo brushing Rodimus' aft.

Rodimus giggled against Magnus' lips, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"I wouldn't say that was bad thing," Magnus stepped back.

Rodimus couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

Magnus frowned, "What's so funny?"

Rodimus grabbed Magnus' servo, turning it up. It revealed a smear of purple paint.

"Oh."

"I guess that spot on my aft hadn't quite dried. Drift did that last."

Magnus just stared at it.

"I guess, we should wash that off."

"It's fine."

"Say that again? I didn't quite catch that. I thought you said, it was fine."

"I was about to take off my armor anyway."

"What why?"

"I'm going with you to Cybertron. And I can't fit into the teleporter as Ultra Magnus." He took an couple more steps back and started taking off the armour. An moment later, Minimus Ambus stood in front of him. 

"You didn't have to."

"I want to because I'm with you." Minimus stepped close to Rodimus. And Rodimus was the one pulling him into his arm. 


End file.
